Tomo Kunagisa
|image1 = Kunagisatomo_anime.png|Anime Kunagisatomo_novel.png|Novel Kunagisatomo_ningen.png|Ningen Kunagisatomo_manga.png|Manga KUNAGISAold.jpg|Older Kunagisatomocrossover.png|Crossover |epithet = The Living Time-Table The Blue Savant Dead Blue (Blue on the Verge of Death) Walking Wrath Tyrant |age = 19 (Zaregoto Series) 13 (Ningen Series) |gender = Female |classification = Human |relatives = Nao Kunagisa (Big Brother) |abilities = Engineering Genius |occupation = Engineer Hacker (Formerly) |affiliation = Kunagisa Organization (Formerly) Team (Formerly) |work_of_origin = Zaregoto Series Ningen Series |novel_debut = Zaregoto Volume 1 Ningen Volume 2 |anime_debut = Kubikiri Cycle Episode 1 |manga_debut = Zerozaki Kishishiki no Ningen Knock Volume 3, Chapter 17 |voice_actor = Aoi Yuuki }} Tomo Kunagisa ( , Kunagisa Tomo), also known as Blue Savant ( サヴァン, Ao Iro Savan) and ( , ), is the main heroine of the Zaregoto Series, and an episodic character of the Ningen Series. She is a member of the Kunagisa Family, a genius engineer, and the former leader of the, now disbanded, cyber-terrorist group known as Team. Personality Tomo appears to be an extremely cheerful and happy-go-lucky girl, always seen smiling and never looking unhappy. She has even stated that she is the only girl to never feel sadness. She is terrible at communication or anything involving social customs, and Akane Sonoyama even stated that it's impossible to have a conversation with her. Even so, despite her ditzy appearance, Tomo is an undisputed genius in all technological fields, being able to upgrade any computer she interacts with a few generations. Her brilliance is balanced by a lot of mental disabilities (one of which being her inability to handle vertical movement without assistance), which make living a normal life impossible without constant help, with the Nonsense User serving this role for her. She has said that she is in love with him, but he constantly refused her. Her brilliance also attracted other geniuses towards her, the nine of them forming the unnamed hacking group Tomo nicknames Team. Despite her usual appearance, she shows a darker side when interacting with the group, as the other members view her as a tyrant, or even a god, while she views them as slaves. Gaisuke Utsurigi has stated that he would destroy the entire world if she asked, Kishiki Shikigishi said that he is in love with her, and Hyou Ayanami continued to help her even after he recieved a 150 year prison sentence purely because of her. Despite the group's strange relationship, they all have strong bonds of trust with each other, and have sworn to never betray Tomo or to give out information about other members. Kunagisa hates taking baths, so much so that she refuses taking them until the Nonsense User has to bind and throw her into the water. Despite her talkative personality, Tomo is a shut-in, who almost never leaves her house, unless she has some business somewhere else. Tomo is also extremely strict with her schedules, as once she decides on a program, she won't ever change it. This is where her nickname of "The Living Time-Table" came from. Appearance Despite being 19 years old, Tomo retained the same appearance as when she was 13 years old. She is small, with bright blue hair and large blue eyes. She usually wears a large black men's coat with a blue tear-drop design, which she claims in very important to her. When she visited Kyouichirou Shadou's Laboratory, she wore a blue varsity jacket over a black dress, and black knee-high socks. When she was still leading Team, she wore her blue hair shorter, although she returned to her long hairstyle before the Nonsense User returned from the ER3 System. At the end of the series, Tomo's hair became black, similar to her older brother, and started to grow again. Background Tomo was born to the Kunagisa Syndicate, the biggest political organization in the world. It is implied that she was born from incestious action, this being the cause for her strange natural hair color. She met the Nonsense User sometime during her childhood, who, becoming jealous of her genius, destroyed her mind in some way. When he mentions this event, the Nonsense User always says that he "killed" her. Not long aftewards, the Nonsense User left for the ER3 System in Houston, and Tomo spent the rest of the time when he was gone leading Team, the cyber-terrorist group responsible for dominating the technological world for most of the 90's. However, the group soon disbanded, and immediately after the Nonsense User returned and started college, the two were invited to the Wet Crow's Feather Island. Abilities and Equipment Engineering Genius: Tomo is a genius engineer who knows everything about computers, and has made some hardware, as well as software, that is far more advanced than anything currently on the market. Photographic Memory: Tomo has a photographic memory, being able to remember anything after just seeing it once. Her problem is usually that she has so many ideas and memories in her head that it's difficult for her to track one down specifically. Appearances *Zaregoto Light Novel Series *Ningen Light Novel Series *Kubikiri Cycle: Aoiro Savant to Zaregoto Tsukai Anime *Zerozaki Kishishiki no Ningen Knock Manga Series *Seishun Kijinden! 240 Gakuen Trivia *Kunagisa's first name, Tomo, literally means "friend" *Kunagisa's last name is written with the characters for "nine" and "beach". The formal character for nine is used (as opposed to the regular 九), as with all the other families of the "Politics" World. *The first name of Kunagisa's voice actress, Aoi Yūki, literally means "blue". Category:Zaregoto Series Category:Ningen Series Category:Characters Category:Female